Imewas
The Alpha World or Version_Alpha is a phase-shifted version of the world appearing in the "first" Chapter 6 of Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Volume 9. It is the first recreation of the world by Magic God Othinus for the purpose of breaking Kamijou Touma's spirit. PrinciplesEdit In the first recreation of the world by Othinus, known as the Version Alpha world in-text, where she has changed the entire perspective of the world towards Touma to make him into the world's enemy and thus break his spirit.1 This changing of perspective or point of view is not brainwash according to Othinus, as Touma has already done what it would take for him to become a literal enemy of the world, though it was that no one, not even Touma, had realized it before. It is implied by Othinus that the events that have occurred in the original world, where Touma got involved in a situation and helped resolve it, have still happened in Version Alpha world. She frequently cites World War III as an example, stating that he has managed to influence the outcome of the war in spite of him being an "incarnation of violence", implying that the War and Touma's relevance to it still occurred.2 According to Othinus herself she managed to changed the world's perspective because people were not actually looking at him and that they do not see him for who he is, despite all the good he has done.2 Because of this perception, in this world the alliance formed to combat her and GREMLIN in Touma's original world is now an international coalition that is set out to kill Touma and is antagonistic to those who know him. When Touma first arrives through Othinus' powers, he discovers that Tokyo has been invaded by the coalition in order to eliminate, ravaging Japan's capital greatly with 70% of its 23 special wards destroyed.3 In this world, the Japanese government kept it a secret that Touma was hiding in their country and was likely later forced to admit it to the international community. Somehow the international coalition that is antagonistic to Touma began invading Tokyo and wreak havoc upon it in order to kill Touma.3 Moreover, the UN made a resolution to cut off diplomacy, trade, and food assistance for the country. Due to Japan only being less than 40% self-sufficient in its food supply, the country is basically beign starved.1 As for Academy City, the students tried to evacuate, but the coalition refuses to allow it due to the belief that they should "nip all possibilities in the bud" as such they bomb every place that accepts them.1 By the time Touma arrives at Shibuya, it has already been reduced to rubble, and precision bombings of Saitama, Yokosuka, Shizuoka, and Kofu had jus begun. An evacuation center in Shibuya is later targeted while Touma is there.1 Academy City itself is neutered in this reality, once being able to dominate the battlefield of World War III against Russia now has been destroyed by the international coalition. Here, the city, despite its high level of self-sufficiency due to its multistory vegetable factories and other technologies, had their supply lines cut off with multiple nuclear landmines place around its territory.2 Furthermore, things such as morality or ethics have been twisted as well, an example of this are the police officers1 trying to smoke out the house Touma was in without knowing if Touma was the one really there, or when a journalist3 became enthustiastic in the bombing of a shelter for Academy City refugees